


Taking Care

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Aomomo Week 2014 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoMomo Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wasn't accustomed to taking care of someone, he was an only child, anyway. (Theme #1: Burden)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

Aomine wasn't accustomed to taking care of someone, he was an only child, anyway. What he needed, what he wanted, there would always be his parents to grant everything. He knew how it felt to be sick, but he didn't have any idea how it would be to face someone who was sick. He knew how hard the burden he had to stifle whenever the fever attacked his body was, but he didn't exactly know what he had to feel or to say if he witnessed someone who had a pain.

What he regretted was, why hadn't he asked his parents how to handle this kind of situation when he had gotten a fever when he was kid?

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Momoi had to be gone for several days, each had different occasion and destination, but it was still related to their important business matters. They had discussed and Momoi eavesdropped, this matters would determine how would their works go on, so Momoi, as an adolescence who already had a certain understanding of how hard it be to earn money for living, decided not to interrupt them by her burden, despite she knew herself that she had not felt well when she escorted her parents to airport.

Yes, the burden that had been getting worse after their leaving, forcing her to call her one and only childhood by a call which was really troublesome. Opening the window and calling his name (like what they had commonly done whenever they needed each other when they were younger), hoping that he would notice because she saw the window along with its curtain was slightly opened, was a bad idea. The fever almost took all of her energy, including the energy of hers to voice her pain and her needs of his presence at the moment. In the end, she had to wait for several minutes and several times of calling for him to answer her on phone.

"Dai-chan ... he-help me ..."

Her trembling voice was a nightmare to him.

* * *

It was a painful combination of gastrovascular disorder and high fever, as she had gotten soaked in rain yesterday after buying some stuffs for club. Momoi had thrown up her supper in a way that scared the newly-come Aomine a lot, and when he helped her to get up after falling down on bathroom's entrance; he sensed that her body's temperature was dangerous. Too high as he hadn't ever touched someone who was this hot.

"What can I do ... for you?" he asked in lowered voice. His cobalt eyes didn't hesitate to show his concern when his met her teary ones.

Seeing him in panic ... was kind of an amusement to her. She wanted to laugh but it would be hurt.

His mind delved for any ways he could do for her after putting a wet cloth on her forehead, because seeing her with that dreadful, pensive visage, hurted him as well. He didn't know what to do but keeping the time passing by with letting himself doing nothing but watching her suffering, made he felt more than useless.

If only he could feel her burden too ....

He regretted that he didn't learn how to take care of a sick person, or how to reduce the dearest person's burden, when he had gotten sick before, all he did was sleeping or asking whatever he wanted that sometimes completed by silly whinings.

What should he do? Hugging her, enveloping her fragile body into his—but what if it would only suffocate her?

Or maybe sleeping beside her all night? Damn hormones. It could turn him insane and it might be ended up into the touching of skin-to-skin and some deep kisses on her curves—no. It must be hurting her a lot, she wasn't on her best condition.

Oh, he was imagining things and he knew he should stop since it brought no good for him nor healing Momoi either.

"Tell me, Satsuki, what can I do for you?"

She smiled, her weak curve of lips made him tighten the hold of the grip on her fingers."I just need a company. I'm okay with that."

"'Okay'? Bad liar. Your face is full of burden. Share your burden to me and I'll do whatever you want."

"Mm, you really want to do so?"

He didn't have to nod, she didn't need anything for her rethorical question. (But his presence before her was an exceptional.)

"Then don't leave me. Forever."

"... I don't know that high fever could turn someone to be so damn poetical," he snorted, "And melancholic."

Momoi threw a fresh laugh into air, "I'm serious. If you don't leave me alone in this situation, then it means that you won't leave me too whatever burden I carry in the future, will you?"

"I ... won't. I promise you."

Her eyelids were closed and she was still smiling, playing a bit with his finger interlacing with hers. "Thank you, then."

"Good night," he whispered huskily,  and with his eyes close, he planted a kiss on her temple. "Get well soon."

She only answered with a soft squeeze on his palm. He slept while sitting on the floor all night, fingers still grasping hers, he didn't mind at all, however.This position could bring a burden to his body, he knew, but it didn't matter since it meant that he could also feel Momoi's burden, indirectly.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally the feast of my dearest OTP has come! I also write the Indonesian one in my fanfiction dot net account, under the penname "crystallized cherry", with the different story. Thank you for reading~


End file.
